Vinculum Fide
by Dyorchestra
Summary: Kehilangan dan Dipertemukan, mungkin saja Tuhan tidak mengabulkan keinginan mendalam untuk makhluknya tapi lebih dari sekadar pengharapan kenyataan yang Jeno inginkan. Beliau memberikannya sosok lain yang amat berarti. Seperti suara Lonceng mengaungkan rasa yang diberkahi, Jeno dan Renjun saling terikat bersama-sama. NCT DREAM; NoRen JenRen Jeno x Renjun NCT BxB! Yaoi!


_Vinculum Fide_

_Jeno x Renjun_

_NCT DREAM_

Kehilangan dan Dipertemukan, mungkin saja Tuhan tidak mengabulkan keinginan mendalam untuk makhluknya tapi lebih dari sekadar pengharapan kenyataan yang Jeno inginkan. Beliau memberikannya sosok lain yang amat berarti. Seperti suara Lonceng mengaungkan rasa yang diberkahi, Jeno dan Renjun saling terikat bersama-sama.

_BxB! Yaoi_

* * *

Di ujung tangga tergerai permadani merah nan megah. Kain renda putih tersulur rapih dengan buket mawar terpasang di setiap pegangan tangga. Tebaran kelopak mawar mengiringi setiap langkah, satu demi satu anak tangga dilaluinya. Gema lonceng turut berpadu jua dengan seruan sukacita bak pelengkap senandung degup jantungnya yg kian meningkat.

Ketika penghujung undakan tangga di depannya sudah berakhir, pintu mahagoni berlapiskan cat putih terbuka lebar. Untaian karpet merah masih membentang panjang menuju perhentian akhir. Dimana perhentian yg menjadi awal baginya mengikat rasa & raga ke pelabuhan hidup berikutnya.

Renjun menarik napasnya dalam2 kala menjejakkan kaki pertama. Rasanya terlalu luar biasa sesak, bahagia memenuhi seluruh rongga pernapasannya. Perasaan berkecamuk hebat dalam suka, bagai tabuhan gendang menalu-nalu hati.

Antara gugup & rasa membuncah berperang dalam diri Renjun.

"Ha... _hfyuh~ why i feel like i'm going to explode?_" gumam Renjun rendah menatap buket bunga yang dipegangnya erat. Selepas itu ia meneguhkan hati yang meletup-letup, kepalanya terangkat memandang altar sakral di depan.

Dan entah bagaimana kontak mata Renjun langsung tertambat menatap lurus pria kokoh dgn balutan tuxedo putih di sana. Jalinan batin tak kasat mata terpancar mengusung senyum pada keduanya. Bahkan dibalik tudung putih yg menutupi wajah Renjun. Sorot bahagia itu saling tercurahkan.

Di hari paling indah dalam 24 tahun Renjun berada di dunia.

Jeno Lee, bukanlah sosok yg dibilang sulit untuk digapai. Bisa dikatakan bahkan mereka bukan apa-apa hingga sekarang bisa memadu kasih. Baik Jeno ataupun Renjun, keduanya pernah menjadi orang asing untuk beberapa waktu.

Menilik fragmen masa lalu yang berakhir indah. Renjun pikir ruang studionya biasa siaran memang membatasi geraknya dalam bersosialisasi. Dibalik _microphone_-lah, suara Renjun berkeliling Seoul, hanya suaranya. Selain itu yang ia tahu di dalam radio, hanya dengan rekannya sesama penyiar melantunkan lagu, berbagi membaca surat penggemar dan saling berbincang.

Tidak ada lagi selain itu semua. Untuk berinteraksi dengan teman semasa sekolah secara tatap muka juga tidak sempat. Masa sekolahnya dihabiskan di Jepang, Negara asal sang Ayah.

Lalu bagaimana dunia yang membentang luas mempertemukannya dengan Jeno?

Ribuan bahkan bisa saja jutaan surat telah ia bacakan di radio. Namun pada malam ke-7 di akhir pekan bulan Desember, malamnya tidak istimewa masih seperti biasa. Bintang-bintang juga tumben sekali tidak memenuhi tirai gelap di malam ini. Tapi salah satu surat pendengar menarik perhatiannya kala itu.

Akdong Seoul tbs-R eFM, radio tempat Renjun bekerja lebih sering menerima surat dalam bentuk kiriman surat elektronik, hanya beberapa surat yang dapat dihitung dengan ke-20 jari di tubuh dikirim menggunakan pos biasa.

Dan surat itu salah satunya.

Tertulis dengan guratan bolpoin hitam yang apik. Renjun sempat berpikir bahwa surat itu dikirim oleh seorang pegawai kantoran yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris karena saking rapihnya. Tapi ternyata bukan.

Dalam surat tersebut, sang pengirim meminta diputarkan lagu pilihannya, _This Love_ oleh Davichi. Katanya dalam selembar surat,

_Temanku selalu mengatakan, jika aku tengah lelah dengar saja siaran radio ini. Aku bukanlah orang yang mengikuti trend di kalangan melalui radio atau saluran televisi. Tapi sudah sekitar dua bulan aku mendengarkan siaran radio ini berturut-turut. Entah karena apa semua lelahku menguap tiap live radio berlangsung. Setiap lagu yang kudengar seolah memberiku semangat bahkan mendengar penyiarnya menceritakan pengalaman dia, aku merasa selalu tertarik._

_This would sounds really cheesy but its truly something what my heart truly feels. We never had a chance to meet in real life, and I don't even know how you looks like, but I'll feel so warm after hearing your voice. You filled my whole spirit up just by your little song-humming._

_Hello Ren-D, I know maybe this letter look suspicious for you but, can i know you for more?_

_L.J_

"Waa~ _listeners_ semuanya, uri Ren-D dapat surat dari penggemar special ternyata."

"Ah aku tidak tau harus bagaimana ini, ku kira suratnya untuk gege...," cicit Renjun panik.

Tapi Guozhen, gege yang mendampinginya hanya membalas senyum kecil. Seperti ada maksud tersirat dalam senyum yang ditunjukkannya selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali berinteraksi dengan para pendengar. Dan Renjun tidak bisa menangkap arti tersebut.

"Kalau begitu uri Ren-D tinggal membalas suratnya, mungkin dia di luar sana sedang menanti."

Dalam hati Renjun bertanya-tanya, benarkah jika ia melakukan itu? Ia tidak begitu yakin keabsahan surat ini diberikan kepadanya memang untuk menyatakan kekaguman atau hanya iseng semata.

"_Ssstt_ gege yakin?" ujar Renjun setengah berbisik.

Anggukan dari guozhen pada akhirnya meruntuhkan keraguan Renjun. Meski ia mulai menata kalimat-kalimat hangat di dalam kepalanya, Renjun tidak yakin ketulusan yang akan ia sampaikan diterima orang itu atau tidak. Satu setengah tahun bersembunyi dibalik _microphone_ radio tidak lantas membuatnya pandai mengutarakan perasaan.

_'Eh berpikir apa aku ini? Perasaan? He just admires your voice, Renjun. Only voice.'_

"_Uhum_, baiklah. LJ-_ssi,_ aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyangka ada seseorang di luar sana yang tersentuh oleh suaraku? Terima kasih banyak tentunya, mau mendengarkanku di sini. Aku harap apapun yang kamu hadapi saat ini, semoga kamu dapat melaluinya dengan baik, jangan menyerah atas rintangan yang tiba-tiba menghadangmu tapi jika kamu lelah berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas tidak apa-apa, setalahnya LJ harus kembali bangkit dan semangat ya!"

"Ah ya kalau kamu sangat ingin mengetahui lebih tentangku, datang saja ke studio radio kami. Mungkin LJ-_ssi _bisa sekalian menjadi _guest star_ di sini. Selamat malam LJ-_ssi_!" tutup Renjun dengan kedipan manis di mata kanannya. Walau sungguh tidak berguna sebab mana mungkin LJ LJ itu bisa melihatnya. Tapi... ia merasakan ucapannya sendiri tiba-tiba mengembangkan bunga-bunga di lahan hati yang masih kosong.

Renjun terenyuh oleh perkataannya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

.

"Oh noona yang benar saja!?"

Renjun rasanya ingin meloncat dari gedung radio saat ini. Pasalnya beberapa menit menunggu rapat dadakan usai siaran tadi mendatangkan berita tidak menyenangkan baginya. Apa katanya, para _staff_ benar-benar ingin mengundang si penggemar misterius Renjun, LJ.

"Ayolah Renjun, kami yakin tidak akan terjadi sesuatu padamu, kamu sendiri tau kan kita selalu mengawasi siaran."

Tentu. Renjun sangat tahu itu jelas. Di belakang kaca bening studio para _staff_ memberi komando, mengawasi bahkan mencatat _miss_ apa saja yang Renjun lakukan dan harus diperbaiki nanti saat siaran berikutnya.

Matanya yang setengah memelas ditambah kerucutan bibir mungil beberapa senti ke depan sedang menanti belas kasih, setidaknya untuk membuat niat para _staff_ batal. "Tapi noona..., dia benar-benar orang asing! Apa tidak berbahaya dengan mengundangnya?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana dia mengirim suratnya ke sini! Bisa saja dia mengebom gedung studio noona..." rengek Renjun seperti mengadu sehabis jatuh dari sepeda karena ditabrak temannya. Well, biasanya rengekan bahkan tampilan aegyo Renjun selalu meluluhkan para staff tetapi...

"Tidak, Renjun. Keputusanku dan _staff_ yang lain sudah bulat, lihat Guozhen saja setuju." _Staff_ noonanya menunjuk sang gege terduduk manis dipojokkan seraya melipat tangan. Kepalanya lagi-lagi mengangguk -menyetujui hal ini. "Sudah ya, Renjun tidak perlu khawatir, aku dan yang lain janji kalau si LJ ini macam-macam kami akan segera bertindak."

Renjun mengamati kelima _staff_ tiba-tiba mengacungkan jempolnya seolah membuatnya harus percaya dan tidak perlu khawatir. Sekuat apapun usahanya kali ini _staff-staff_ tidak mau luluh. Yah mau bagaimana lagi batinnya mengikut pasrah.

"Aku benci kalian!" pekik Renjun yang beranjak tergesa membawa tasnya.

"KAMI JUGA SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU REN-D!" saut Guozhen setelah bantingan pintu yang Renjun lakukan. Mereka tahu Renjun tidak benar-benar marah lagipula semuanya tengah menahan gemas pada penyiar maknae yang satu ini.

"IYA-IYA AKU TAU, KALIAN RANCANG SAJA APALAH ITU SIARANKU DENGAN LJ, TERSERAH!"

* * *

Masih di bulan Desember yang dingin.

Tapi Renjun rasa masih tidak sedingin studio siaran di saat kegugupan yang entah dari mana itu menyergapnya. Oke itu lebay tapi Renjun sungguh- sungguh, tangannya seperti membeku hanya karena menanti penggemar rahasia. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa nanti pada _err _LJ yang menyukai suaranya.

Bagaimana jika dia malah membenciku setelah melihat wajahku?

Bagaimana jika LJ ini ternyata orang jahat yang ingin merampok studio?

Bagaimana jik-

"Renjun!"

Renjun melirik hati-hati pada Guozhen yang menyampirkan tangan di bahu sempitnya. Hampir saja Renjun ingin mencopot jantung yang berdetak dua- ah tiga kali lebih kencang sepertinya.

"Kamu tegang sekali, seperti siaran radio saat pertama. Coba rileks saja dulu, ingatkan kita akan berdiskusi dulu deng-"

"Oh LJ sudah datang, ayo masuk~~"

_**Deg**_

Detak jantung Renjun 1000 kali lebih cepat dibanding sebelumnya. Keringat dingin terasa menuruni pelipis seperti ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situasi ini. Matanya melirik diam-diam di balik pintu sana, suara _staff _noona yang pastinya sedang berdiskusi dan memberikan pengarahan pada LJ.

Renjun jadi sedikit penasaran seperti apa LJ itu.

Lewat kaca bening di hadapannya, _staff_ noonanya berjalan ke tempat ia biasa mengawasi. Guozhen pun turut mengambil tempat duduknya meski kali ini selang satu bangku di antara mereka.

"Baiklah, LJ silakan masuk, kita akan segera memulai siarannya," seru _staff_ noona.

Pintu biru degradasi oranye itu mulai membuka, entah dari mana efek slowmotion pada pintu menambah kegugupan Renjun. Oh Tuhan bisakah engkau membuat para _staff_ lupa ingatan dan melewatkan siaran ini?

_'No, Renjun wake up,' _batin Renjun menyadarkan diri dengan cubitan ala semut di pahanya.

Otomatis Renjun sedikit berjengit atas cubitannya sendiri. _'Pantas Guozhen ge selalu mengaduh kalau ku cubit,'_ namun tak berselang lama perhatiannya kembali pada sosok yang menyembul di balik pintu. Perlahan-lahan menampilkan lelaki bersurai hitam pekat dengan setelan olahraga?

_Ugh_ melihat tingginya saja sudah membuat Renjun terintimidasi.

Tapi agaknya tubuh tinggi itu tidak lagi menjadi yang paling menekannya. Sorot netra tajam dengan pupil hitam menawan Renjun dalam satu pandangan. Gelombang tak kasat mata menangkap keduanya bersatu saling bertatapan.

"Hai Ren-D, aku LJ, Lee Jeno."

Renjun bergeming menatapnya.

Di luar semua cerita ajaib yang pernah Renjun percaya, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu sosok pangeran di dunia nyata.

* * *

Baiklah.

Renjun masih ingin merutuki pertemuan pertamanya dengsn LJ LJ itu atau sekarang bisa kita sebut Lee Jeno. Tidak, sungguh tidak kalau kalian mengira Renjun berbuat sesuatu yang memalukan. Tapi... ledekan dari para _staff_ kala itu tidak dapat ia hindari.

Apa katanya? Reaksi Renjun sangat berbeda saat menolak mentah-mentah siaran dengan Lee Jeno. Apalagi mereka berkata kalau sorot mata Renjun memancarkan kekaguman seperti pertama kalinya menjumpai moomin dalam hidup.

_No Wonder, Renjun really got attracted with Jeno's looks in first time._

TAPI,

"Penggemarmu menyebalkan, Jeno-ya."

Renjun nyaris tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri setelah membiarkan hatinya tak berpenghuni selama kurang lebih lima tahun. Memilih ketukan Jeno pada hatinya untuk terbuka.

Dengan senyum menggelikan (menurut Renjun) Jeno mengusak dagunya lantas sekejap mencuri ciuman kecil di bibir Renjun.

"HEY!"

"Mereka hanya penggemar, cuma Renjun yang bisa menempati posisi sebagai pacarku." Lagi-lagi Jeno melesatkan bibir tebalnya singgah dan mengecup milik Renjun. Tak ayal membuat penggemar fanatiknya di tribun atas menjerit histeris -ada juga yang menatapnya sinis.

Perlu kalian ketahui, proses Renjun menjadi pacar Jeno seutuhnya membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 9 bulan. Ya memang Renjun sempat terpesona ketampanan Jeno yang seperti Pangeran saat pertama kali bertemu. Tapi lagi! Jeno kadang menyebalkan.

Renjun baru tahu beberapa minggu kemudian kalau Jeno itu atlet panahan terkenal di Korea. Bahkan Jeno mengiriminya surat sendiri dengan datang langsung ke studio (salahkan pada _staff-staff_ yang tidak menjelaskan bagaimana Jeno mengirimnya surat sehingga Renjun berburuk sangka). Jelas saja waktu itu para _staff_ dan Guozhen tetap memaksa ia bertemu Jeno, mereka sudah tahu siapa _secret admirer_nya.

Jeno dan Renjun tipikal pasangan ideal yang terlihat sempurna. Tapi lumayan banyak cekcok di antara keduanya bahkan sebelum pacaran. Renjun bersama gengsi tingginya dan Jeno yang diam-diam suka berperilaku aneh.

Renjun mendengus sebal, ia mendorong jauh-jauh wajah Jeno yang mengendus lehernya, "penggemarmu makin histeris, Jen."

"Biar saja, memang mereka bisa melakukan apa padamu?" ucap Jeno dengan sengaja menyampirkan lengannya melingkar di pinggang Renjun.

Mata Renjun bergulir malas, mungkin memandangi sisi stadium lain lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat wajah cengengesan Jeno. Ingat kan, Renjun menyebut Jeno menyebalkan, seperti dalam hal ini. Sebelum berkenalan dengan Jeno dan mengetahui seluk-beluk pria itu, hidup Renjun begitu datar tanpa adanya gelombang naik turun.

Sudah Renjun bilang, ia terus-menerus bersembunyi dibalik _microphone_ dan studio. Dan semenjak pernyataan Jeno ingin mengenal lebih dalam tentangnya, mereka saling mempelajari kepribadian masing-masing. Jeno dan Renjun berada pada hiruk-pikuk dunia yang berbeda, Jeno yang dunianya dipenuhi teriakan, sambutan juga _euphoria_ ramai berbanding terbalik dengan hidup Renjun yang stagnan dengan _melody_ rendah serta kedamaian studio.

Yang Renjun tidak suka, hanya bagaimana dirinya tertarik ke dalam dunia Jeno yang ramai.

Ia belum terbiasa dengan semua bising itu.

Bahkan secara tak sengaja masuk portal berita sebagai kekasih Atlet panahan. Meski Jeno tetap melindunginya dari hal-hal yang mengganggu.

"Berapa kali lagi giliranmu ke lapangan?"

"Sekali lagi, aku akan menyelesaikan set game terakhir setelah itu kita pergi dari sini." Jeno menarik kepala Renjun mendekat lantas mendaratkan kecupan di keningnya. Sebenarnya bagi Renjun, ia tidak begitu keberatan (tidak seperti saat awal) berada di lingkungan Jeno. Di rumput hijau kebesaran para Atlet unjuk kebolehan.

Selama lebih 9 bulan pendekatan dan mengenal satu sama lain, membuka perlahan ruang hati Renjun. Untuknya Jeno adalah laki-laki yang penuh kerja keras, baik itu di lapangan atau demi mendapatkan hati Renjun. Namun tidak lepas dari semua sisi positif yang Jeno tunjukkan, seseorang pasti memiliki sifat lain yang cenderung negatif.

Well, Renjun masih ingat Jeno bukan tipe orang yang mengikuti trend. Menurutnya Jeno layak permata dalam kaca, tersimpan sangat lama di dalam tanpa ada yang menyentuh. Mungkin semua hanya dapat melihat di balik kotak kaca namun tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bagaimana berdebunya permata tersebut.

Pernah sekali Renjun bertemu orang yang merekomendasikan siarannya pada Jeno (Renjun tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau tidak karena telah menuntun Jeno bertemu dengannya). Beberapa perbincangan singkat mengenai alur perkenalannya bersama Jeno kemudian berujung pada orang tersebut yang mengungkapkan alasannya menganjurkan Jeno mendengarkan siaran radio Renjun.

_"Jeno selama ini terlalu bekerja keras sampai dia tidak pernah sadar kalau membutuhkan bantuan. Dia tidak pandai mengekspresikan sedihnya dalam kata-kata, semua Jeno sembunyikan di balik senyum. Ya sampai-sampai dia terlihat bingung ketika sedang latihan, Jeno tidak tau harus berbuat apa di saat badannya menolak berdiri tegak bahkan ketika tengkuk lehernya terasa berat."_

_"Ck! Bocah itu tidak mengerti sedang pusing, rasa sedih yang dia tahan akhirnya berefek pada kesehatan tubuh."_

_Renjun meringis pelan, ia membayangkan Jeno yang pasti menurutnya dalam kesusahan, "ta-tapi sedih seperti apa yang membuatnya seperti berlarut-larut itu?"_

_"Sedih... kehilangan orang tua,"_

_"Oh ya Tuhan, maafkan aku," reflek Renjun menutupi mulut dengan tangannya. _

_"Tidak apa, aku harap kamu dapat membantu Jeno mengeluarkan rasa sedihnya. Setidaknya walau cuma padamu."_

Pembicaraan kala itu terdengar seperti janji yang harus Renjun lakukan. Ia tidak keberatan sungguh tapi sifat Jeno yang menyembunyikan keluhnya itu sedikit sulit. Terkadang ia berharap Jeno melakukan apapun ketika ada rival di turnamennya yang jelas-jelas mendekati Renjun.

Ya Renjun ingin Jeno cemburu walaupun belum ada hubungan khusus di antara mereka. Tapi dia bahkan tidak bergerak, entah menarik Renjun menjauhi _rival_nya atau memarahi pria itu. Lagi Jeno menyembunyikannya.

Atau saat mereka sudah menjalani hubungan sekitar lima bulan berlalu, Jeno tidak marah kala Renjun membatalkan rencana _date_ pertama mereka yang selalu tertunda.

Ingin sekali saja Renjun mendengar Jeno membentaknya atau paling tidak merasa frustasi dengannya. Bukan berarti Renjun ingin hubungan mereka dipenuhi gelegak amarah.

Hanya,

Renjun ingin Jeno mengeluarkan ekspresi selain senyum tampan dan penuh kasih sayang yang selalu ditujukan. Renjun ingin Jeno bersandar pada bahunya, mengeluarkan segala keluh kesah yang membebani lelaki itu.

Tapi Jeno selalu mengalah apalagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa Renjun?" di hadapannya Jeno bertanya sembari menahan santapan lasagna gurih yang mereka pesan. "Kamu kelihatan gelisah."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jeno." _'Mungkin.'_

Pemuda yang lebih mungil menggaruk sisi lengan kanan -yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Senyum kecil diperlihatkan Renjun membuat Jeno kembali menyantap makan malam kali ini. Namun perasaan Renjun gusar, kaca kokoh yang mengurung Jeno masih ada dan berdampak pada hubungan mereka sekarang.

"Jeno," panggilnya pelan menghentikan dentingan sendok Jeno.

Jeno menatap gelagat gusar Renjun, bentuk kecemasan pria itu langsung saja muncul seraya menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya, "kamu kenapa, sayang? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu?"

Lama menanti balasan namun tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Renjun. Meski terdiam Jeno tidak akan menuntutnya langsung berbicara. Pria itu benar-benar tunduk dan mengalah.

"Aku ingin pulang...," balas Renjun cepat.

"Baiklah, aku antar ke rumah ay-"

"Ke apartemenmu." Jeno tergemap, mengatupkan mulutnya mendengar nada suara lirih yang Renjun lontarkan ketika perkataannya dipotong. Untuk menatap mata Jeno pun sepertinya Renjun menolak dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar Jendela. Saat itu Jeno tidak berbuat sesuatu selain diam-diam menggandeng tangan kekasihnya dan membawanya pulang.

Selama ini mereka selalu berkencan di luar kalau pun ada rumah yang harus dikunjungi hanyalah rumah Renjun.

Jeno... selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika Renjun ingin singgah di apartemennya.

Entah apa yang disembunyikan Jeno hingga terus-menerus berdalih. Mungkin kalian akan mengatakan Renjun terlalu menuntut ingin tahu dalam hubungan mereka yang terbilang masih baru. Tapi sesuatu yang ingin Renjun bongkar bisa saja menyelamatkan hubungan mereka bahkan Jeno sendiri.

Prioritas Renjun memang untuk membuat Jeno mengungkapkan kemungkinan hal yang laki-laki itu pendam. Baik di apartemennya atau hatinya. Sedikit rasa kecewa saat Jeno tidak mulai bercerita apapun dalam perjalanan mereka ke sana. Suara gemeresak radio yang kehilangan sinyal malah menemani suasana canggung keduanya.

Apa Jeno akan menahan semuanya sampai realitas terungkap?

Sepertinya.

Bahkan di balik punggung tegap yang memimpin langkahnya menyusuri lorong apartemen ini, mulut Jeno masih bungkam.

Renjun semakin menatap bingung Jeno yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Apa mereka sudah sampai? Atau Jeno berhenti dan berniat mengucapkan sesuatu. Apapun itu, raut tampan kekasihnya sama sekali tidak bisa Renjun intip. Jeno masih menunjukkan punggung lebarnya.

"Renjun." Jeno memanggil namanya. Cukup disadari Renjun, panggilan itu tersirat nada sendu. "Ini ... apartemenku."

Mata Renjun mengarah pada tangan Jeno yang tepat menunjuk pintu kayu coklat dengan nomor 0723. Bukan hanya itu, gemerincing kunci yang dipegang Jeno pun menarik perhatiannya. Menggantung di beberapa jari Jeno menunggunya untuk diambil.

"Bukalah pintunya, aku takut aku menarik kembali keputusanku jika aku sendiri yang membukanya."

"Kamu yakin Jeno?"

Jeno mengangguk pelan setelah kembali memperlihatkan wajahnya yang ia sembunyikan. Renjun tidak terlalu bisa membaca gurat wajah Jeno, mungkin bisa dibilang sedikit keragu-raguan pada keningnya dan mata elang yang tegang. Namun Renjun lumayan terkejut, ekspresi lain yang pertama kali laki-laki itu tunjukkan bisa membuat kulitnya meremang.

Kunci itu diambilnya hati-hati. Penuh waspada seperti transaksi ilegal. Renjun memasukkan kunci tersebut dan memutarnya perlahan pada lubang kunci. Bunyi _klik_ pengamanan pintu terdengar. Sejauh mata memandang tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampakkan dalam ruang apartemen Jeno. Pria itu mempersilakannya masuk lebih dulu.

Renjun masih menerawang sekitar, di kepalanya mulai bermunculan prasangka lain. Mengapa untuk ruang apartemen yang terbilang normal Jeno harus menutupinya? Tapi ia terus melangkah dengan penuh waspada. Ruang tamu yang sudah dilewati terlihat biasa saja. Begitu juga ketika memasuki kawasan dapur yang sedikit berantakan oleh beberapa piring dan teflon yang belum dicuci.

Manik Renjun bergerak sekeliling menyusuri sekitar. Ternyata setelah membalikkan badan, ia menemukan dapur ini terhubung dengan kamar tidur. Renjun memicing tajam ke dalam kamar sana yang lampunya lumayan remang. Tidak seperti ruangan lainnya, kamar itu memancar hawa dingin dalam gelap.

Renjun seketika berjalan cepat memasuki kamar yang pintunya menganga lebar. Dalam hatinya ia berharap siluet pada kursi bukan seperti apa yang Renjun bayangkan. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar demi menerangi ruang kamar Jeno.

Silau lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala, menusuk retina Renjun. Tapi tak berangsur lama menyesuaikan kembali cahaya, Renjun menegang di tempat melihat apa yang dia saksikan oleh mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Jen, a-apa yang-"

"Renjun... aku-"

"KAMU GILA?!" Renjun membentak Jeno beserta seluruh emosinya. Di dalam kamar itu, seorang pria tua terduduk di kursi seperti yang ada di dapur Jeno dengan kondisi terikat.

Lantas melepas simpulan yang mengikat pria tua tersebut. Sungguh melihatnya saja membuatmu ngeri, pria yang sudah tua renta nampak lemas bahkan jika tidak ada tali mengikatnya tadi mungkin dia telah terjatuh ke lantai.

Renjun berusaha membaringkan pria tersebut di ranjang Jeno. Tanpa memedulikan kehadiran Jeno yang mematung di pintu kamar, ia berlari mengambil gelas beserta air putih untuk sang pria tua pastinya.

"Kakek bisa bicara?" Renjun menanyainya perlahan. Namun melihat gerak bibir kakek itu terasa berat membuat Renjun kembali berlari mengambil segelas air. Bayangkan saja berapa lama Jeno pergi dan membiarkan kakek tersebut dalam kondisi terikat hingga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kek...?"

"Renjun?" Jeno memanggilnya lagi lirih. Tangannya mengambang di udara terasa berat menggapai pundak Renjun yang berusaha berbicara dengan pria tua.

"Kakek butuh ke rumah sakit?"

Mengabaikan Jeno, Renjun masih menanyai sang kakek yang kelihatan sangat dehidrasi. Seolah-olah Jeno tidak ada di sana, lelaki mungil ini kembali berlarian mengambilkan minum untuk kakek tersebut. Sampai balikkan yang ke-lima Jeno mencegat Renjun, mengambil gelas itu dari genggaman kekasihnya dan membanting gelas ke lantai.

"RENJUN DENGARKAN AKU?!" bentak Jeno seraya mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Renjun. Keduanya sama-sama menyorot tatapan tajam.

"Apa ini yang kamu lakukan? Menyekap orang di dalam apartemenmu?"

Renjun ingin tertawa miris sekaligus menangkap beberapa ekspresi baru Jeno yang dikeluarkan. Setelah amarah bentakan tadi, Jeno menunduk sendu. Renjun yakin seluruh perkataannya benar menohok Jeno.

"... atau ada sesuatu yang kamu perlu jelaskan?" tebak Renjun lagi cepat. Pegangan Jeno pada tangannya melonggar.

Jeno pergi meninggalkan Renjun menuju ruang tengah. Lelaki itu berteriak keras sembari meremas helai-helai rambutnya. Sontak Renjun kalang kabut menghampiri kekasihnya, ia berusaha menghentikan tindakan Jeno.

Renjun merapatkan diri memeluk Jeno, menghentikan guncangan yang pacarnya sendiri buat. Menenangkan seseorang yang tiba-tiba frustasi tak pernah Renjun lakukan. Tapi perlahan ia mulai mengerti kenapa begitu sulit bagi Jeno mengungkapkan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Jeno ... tenanglah, ceritakan padaku!" kalimat Renjun bergetar tak sejalan dengan elusannya pada tangan Jeno.

"ARGH! Kalian tidak mengerti! mau itu paman, bibi, pelatih, Mark hyung juga selalu bilang aku harus bercerita!"

"Lalu kamu juga, Renjun! Apa kalian masih tidak paham?! Orangtuaku masih ada, dia tertidur di kamarku, selalu di sana tidak pernah kemana-mana!" Berontakan pada tubuh Jeno membuat Renjun tersungkur ke belakang. Ia terduduk tak percaya dengan kata-kata Jeno yang keluar barusan.

Jeno selama ini tidak mempercayai kenyataan buruk yang telah menimpanya. Jadi itu sebabnya.

"Tapi Jeno," Renjun bangkit mengejar Jeno yang masih mengerang frustrasi di pojok lain. Jemari mungil Renjun menangkup wajah tampan pacarnya yang lagi-lagi enggan menatapnya. "Kenapa? Kenapa Jen? Kenapa harus menyekap orang lain?! Mark hyung mengajakmu tinggal bersama bahkan berbagi orangtua denganmu!"

Setetes air mata Jeno jatuh membasahi wajah Renjun ketika memaksa pria tersebutnya melihatnya. "Jeno, semua ini memang sulit untuk diterima tapi kamu harus membuka hati dan pikiranmu, yang tak lagi berwujud untukmu sudah benar-benar tidak ada."

Renjun mendekap Jeno dalam pelukannya. Memberikan tambahan penguatan agar hatinya bisa tegar dan rela menerima realita.

"Bohong." Jeno bergumam lirih. "Kamu bohong, sama seperti ayah dan ibu yang berbohong akan kembali."

"Kukira aku dapat mempercayai suara manismu tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa berharap lagi padamu."

"Renjun, mungkin kita harus put-"

"Tidak, Jeno. dengarkan aku dulu," kata-kata Jeno disela secepat kilat, bersamaan tangan-tangan kaku Renjun yang kembali menangkup wajah hampa Jeno. mata yang saling bersirobok memandang Renjun datar, ia tidak merasakan tatapan sayang yang biasa Jeno berikan. Terasa kosong dan jelu di manik yang mulai meninggalkan segores perih.

"Aku ... mencintaimu, sangat menyayangimu, sebanyak perkataan manis yang kamu bilang itu bohong, perasaanku ini tidak sanggup membohongimu."

"Hatiku sakit mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi aku ingin kamu terlepas dari kenyataan palsu yang kamu bentuk. Maaf kalau perkataanku ini memang tak semanis suaraku, aku mau Jeno percaya orangtua yang kamu kasihi akan selalu dihati, dipikiranmu dan selalu ada di dekat jiwamu."

"Karena dengan begitu, kamu tidak akan merasakan sakit yang nyata saat sadar nanti, sebab Jenoku sudah lebih kuat menerimanya."

Jeno sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Diamnya lelaki itu membuat Renjun memberikan elusan pada rambut belakang Jeno. mungkin rasa ingin egois sangat renjun harapkan agar jeno mendengarnya dan luluh. Namun alih-alih pengharapannya terjadi, kekasihnya melepas dekapan Renjun.

Alangkah mudahnya jika apa yang Renjun harapkan dari timbal balik Jeno benar terjadi. Kenyataannya tidak semudah itu. kalau memang gampang, mungkin saja kakak asuh Jeno, Mark hyung sudah dari dulu menenangkannya. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk seorang seperti Jeno dan bukan hal yang mudah bangkit dari keterpurukkan.

"... aku masih tidak tau, ... harus bagaimana," Jeno berujar pelan, kalimatnya masih tersendat seolah semua pintu realitas telah terbuka dan berserobotan memasuki kotak percaya milik Jeno.

Kepala Jeno menunduk dalam. Sempat terlihat matanya memejam sedetik mengulirkan setetes air, "kehilangan- itu sampai membuatku juga kehilangan diri, apa yang membuatku berpikir begitu karena aku belum siap dan menutup mata. Aku bahkan melakukan hal yang tak pantas dibanding mengenang semua memori bersama ayah dan ibu."

"Renjun, aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk."

Melihat Jeno mengaku seperti itu, melegakan batu besar yang menghambat pada perasaannya. Paling tidak cara pandang laki-laki itu tidak lagi satu arah.

Renjun mencolek kecil pucuk hidung kekasihnya sambil berujar, "semua pernah melakukan kesalahan, mau itu besar ataupun kecil."

"Tidak, kamu benar, soal menyebutku gila. Kesalahanku ini tidak bisa ditolerir Renjun, aku-"

"_Ssstt_... aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata lain," ujar Renjun seraya mengubah posisinya menempati pangkuan Jeno. Dagu lelakinya itu ia daratkan di bahu, membuat Jeno senyaman mungkin dengan lengannya yang ditarik agar memeluk Renjun, "semua orang pernah berbuat salah termasuk aku juga kamu, saat ini mengakui dan bertanggungjawab atas kesalahanmu lah yang perlu dilakukan."

Jeno menatap ruangan di depannya. Hampir seluruh benda seperti vas buku, rak kecil di ruangan miliknya berserakan. Mungkin tersenggol saat ia dan Renjun bertengkar.

"Kamu kecewa padaku?" Jeno bergumam dalam pertanyaannya.

Renjun melirik kecil pada muka Jeno yang tepat di sampingnya mulai menyamankan diri, "Jeno mau aku jujur?"

"Berikan aku jawaban paling jujur."

Helaan napas Renjun keluar pelan. Seperti yang akan menyiapkan perkataan panjang pikir Jeno. Tapi sedetik kemudian seulas senyum menghiasi wajah berparas manis itu.

"Aku kecewa tentu saja, mengingat kamu seperti yang menjatuhkan pengharapan penuh pada suara seseorang tak dikenal sepertiku tapi kamu juga tidak sepercaya itu padaku bercerita mengenai masalahmu."

Renjun menyandar pada badan Jeno setelah merasakan pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu tidak lagi menegang.

"Untuk apa yang kamu lakukan, sebelum mendengar keluh kesahmu, aku bahkan marah pada awalnya." Sedikit remasan di tangan Renjun membuatnya meringis kecil. Ia tidak akan protes, mungkin saja itu pelampiasan rasa bersalah Jeno. "Tentu ada alasan dibalik kamu melakukannya."

"Akan sulit memahaminya jika tidak tau alasan dibalik itu, yang sangat berat untuk dijelaskan,"

"Maaf ...," lirih Jeno seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Renjun, "aku baru jujur mengenai masalahku."

Tawa renyah yang menyihir pendengaran Jeno saat pertama kali di radio kembali mengalun di gendang telinga. Salah satu magic huang renjun yang entah mengapa selalu meningkatkan semangat dan rasa bahagianya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu butuh waktu. Mulai sekarang kamu bisa membaginya denganku, sama-sama memikul masalah biar jadi ringan."

Wajah Renjun tiba-tiba memanas, yang tentu saja bukan karena ucapannya. Tanpa aba-aba Jeno bergerak menarik tempurung kepalanya. Dan tak luput menjatuhkan kecupannya di kening Renjun lamat-lamat. "Tentu, bantu aku Renjun dan ... terima kasih."

Kilas baliknya berputar di tengah riuh tepukan dan teriakan tamu undangan saat Renjun memasuki pertengahan altar. Momentum paling emosional namun yang meneguhkan ikatannya dengan Jeno sampai bisa ke tahap ini.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, memori itu juga puncak dimana Renjun pun mulai lebih mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Sebelum mereka menyelesaikan masalah bersama, sebelum bertemu dengan Jeno, Renjun mengira perasaan-perasaan pada sifatnya akan tetap stagnan. Seperti itu-itu saja.

Tapi setiap kejadian memiliki maknanya sendiri. Termasuk cara ia dan Jeno saling memperbaiki pribadi. Tuhan mengirimkannya Jeno begitu pula dirinya untuk Jeno. Tak harus menjadi sempurna jika bisa saling bantu melengkapi dan menyelesaikan masalah bersama.

Suara _bass_ tiba-tiba membuyarkan renungannya,

"Apa Renjun bahagia?"

Renjun melirik kecil dari balik tudungnya, sang Ayah, Yuta, masih berjalan gagah di sampingnya, mendampingi putra tersayang yang akan hidup bersama sosok yang telah dipilih. Tak bohong jika Renjun merasa sangat begitu berat juga pada ayahnya ia rasa, meski senyum di lelaki 47 tahun itu tidak luntur sedikit pun. Renjun paham betapa sulitnya merelakan anak yang dirawatnya sedari bayi kini tumbuh dewasa dan harus melanjutkan hidup dengan lelaki lain.

"Entahlah, hatiku seperti kembang api ayah, kadang rasanya sangat senang tapi aku juga ingin menangis," Renjun menjawab lirih di akhir kalimatnya, lengan yang melingkar pada lengan sang ayah pun kian kuat.

Sekilas Yuta memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi anaknya yang tiba-tiba sendu, tawa kecil membalas lirihan Renjun, "kenapa kamu ingin menangis, anakku?"

"Em, aku akan jarang bersama ayah dan papa." Renjun berujar cepat, suaranya lebih kecil lagi nyaris tak terdengar.

Sepanjang karpet merah yang masih cukup jauh membentang, berbagai macam pikiran menghantui benaknya. Apapun itu termasuk rasa terberatnya lepas dari kedua orangtua.

"_Everyday_, _everytime_ Renjun _wants_, ayah dan papa akan mengunjungi kalian atau mungkin saja Jeno mengajakmu ke rumah, kapanpun Renjun mau."

"Meski Renjun dan Jeno sudah mempunyai rumah sendiri, rumah ayah dan papa selalu terbuka menunggu kehadiran kalian."

"Ayah...," bisik Renjun sambil menatap Yuta dari balik tudungnya. Manik berkaca-kaca milik Renjun tak dapat bersembunyi di dalam sana.

Yuta menyadari mata anaknya yang hampir meneteskan sebulir air, yang mana masih Renjun tahan sampai saat ini, "Renjun, anak sulung ayah, meskipun kamu nanti memiliki keluarga lain, keluarga kecilmu dengan Jeno, ayahmu ini dengan papa adalah keluarga pertamamu, sampai kapapun bahkan kalau kami tidak sanggup lagi ada di dunia, kami tetap menyayangimu, Renjun."

"Ta-tapi,"

"Kalau apa yang anak ayah khawatirkan ini tentang kehidupan setelah menikah, Renjun seharusnya tidak khawatir." Yuta diam-diam memindahkan tangan kanannya mengelus lengan Renjun. Memberikannya ketenangan pada sang putra sulung. "Kamu dan Jeno sudah pernah melewati masalah bersama-sama, ayah yakin kalian sanggup menghadapi apapun setelah menikah."

"Sekarang gandenglah suamimu, dia sudah menunggu."

Tuntunan Yuta mengarahkannya pada Jeno yang menunggu pelepasan ayah terhadap anaknya. Renjun mengamati keduanya, saling melempar senyum kecil.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Renjun kembali melirik sang ayah, ukiran senyum terpampang di wajah Yuta menunjukkan sekali ia turut berbahagia.

"Ayah, ... terima kasih." Bibir kecil Renjun bergumam tanpa suara. Tak ada hal yang membuatnya begitu terenyuh ketika sang ayah membalas kata yang sama. Dan arti yang begitu mendalam.

"Ayah juga, terima kasih anakku."

Yuta ganti menengok pada Jeno. Dari tampangnya yang masih melembut tanpa menghilangkan aura tegasnya, ia berujar, "jaga anakku dan berbahagialah."

Lantas Jeno membungkuk sebelum kembali tegap dan membawa Renjun berhadapan dengannya di altar. Tangan keduanya saling tertaut dengan perasaan sesak berbeda yang membahagiakan. Perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan ketika jantungmu berpacu cepat mengetahui sosok tercinta akan segera menjadi pendamping hidup selamanya. Sampai maut memisahkan.

Jeno menatap ke dalam mata berbinar malu-malu Renjun. Meski tersembunyi di balik tudung putih, keindahan mata yang memegang seluruh galaksinya masih tercurah. "Kamu beribu kali lebih cantik."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Renjun."

Renjun mendongak setelah tersipu malu. "Aku juga mencintaimu Jeno." ia turut berbisik membalas kata-kata Jeno. Rona dipipinya begitu merekah menambah kecantikan seorang huang Renjun.

Kini keduanya hanya bisa bertukar senyum dan sorot tatapan penuh sukacita sejak pastur memulai prosesi sakral. Membuka bahtera pertama dalam mempersatukan dua insan. Semua ikut terhanyut dalam haru biru indahnya pernikahan Renjun dan Jeno.

Hingga berganti pada prosesi inti dimana kedua mempelai dipersilakan berbagi ciuman. Seluruh tamu undangan turut menahan napas begitu Jeno mulai membuka satin putih Renjun.

Embusan napas Jeno yang kian lama terasa panas di wajah menaikkan degup jantung Renjun. Gerakan lambat kepala Jeno yang mendekatinya sedikit membuat frustrasi para undangan yang menanti. Sampai saat benda lunak tapi tebal itu menyapa permukaan bibirnya. Renjun merasa ruangan itu sesaat hanya ada mereka berdua. Dengan bibir Jeno yang melumat-lumat kecil miliknya, dunia kala itu terhenti hanya untuk Jeno dan Renjun.

Untuk mereka berdua di hari yang berbahagia. Menghantarkan keluarga kecil baru mengarungi kehidupan bersama-sama ke depannya.

.

.

.

_끝_

_._

_._

_._

_Hwalla ma first oneshot yg wordsnya nyampe 5k_

_Ada fanart noren yg dari polyrythm yg menginspirasi aku buat ini, yg jeno renjun sama sama pake tuxedo putih dengan renjunnya beneran pake tudung putih (cantip emesh bgtt) tapi gak bisa ku upload hehe gak bisa repost_

_Sebenernya ini fenfik out of my imagination bgt, jadi dari pernikahan ke belokkin ke 'kehilangan'_  
_Tapi kayaknya efek 'aku juga lagi kehilangan diri sendiri kayak gimana'_

_Ohiya terima kasih yang udah nyempetin baca ^^_  
_Kalau berkenan ada kritik dan sarannya boleh direview atau dm akyu  
_

_p.s. kalau author notenya mengganggu nanti kuhapus_

_Sekian dan Terima kasih_


End file.
